


Dean's Halloween Costume

by blurryfaceimagines



Series: Wincest Love Week ~ 4 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, OMC barely appears, Poor Dean, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfaceimagines/pseuds/blurryfaceimagines
Summary: Monday's Prompt: wrote for none of themThe Winchester's are forced to attend a Halloween party- but wait! It gets worse for Dean.





	

“Exactly,” Dean deadpanned at the other. “So if you know what’s good for you, you’ll have my outfit fixed by tonight. Or else god help me…”

Sam, who had been standing silently beside Dean the whole time gave a solemn nod to the frightened tailor.   
“I’d… do as he says.”

It was kind of hard for him to keep a completely straight face though, despite the anger radiating off of Dean, because he knew it wasn’t so much due to his outfit being ruined than it was because he was being forced to attend ‘some lame seasonal party.’ Which, of course, meant if Dean didn’t have the outfit fixed by tonight, then Dean would have to wear… that.

They left soon after, Sam having given Mr. George an apologetic smile over Dean’s shoulder before leaving.  
  

* * *

 

“Son of a bitch!”

The scream was followed immediately by a loud crash and Sam felt his heart skip a beat as he ran faster towards the main room.

“Dean?!” He couldn’t really say he was surprised by the state of the room when he got there. Not really.

Taking a deep breath, more to calm his heart than the need for oxygen, he stepped further into the room towards his brother. “What happened?”

Which was a stupid question, he berated himself as soon as the words left his mouth.

“That… That clumsy twig actually destroyed the whole thing, man!”

And yea. Seeing the smashed phone he could just about imagine how that conversation must have gone.

“So… I guess you’ll be wearing that thing after all, huh?”

The glare that earned him could have frozen hell over.

“Don’t look so smug, Sammy. Or you might be the one I put into it instead.”

Yea. Dean could be terrifying in the calm he showed when enraged.  
   

* * *

 

Sam could see how tense his brother still was even from across the room, where Dean was at the make-shift bar Sam had left him at about an hour ago. Still sulking over his drink and ignoring everyone else.

Feeling sorry for the guy, Sam excused himself from the man he’d been making light conversation with and headed over to his brother.

“C'mon Dean, at least go eat something. Their pumpkin pie is awesome.”

Dean tilted his head so they could lock gazes, and glared- though the effect was lost some with the added lost-boy expression he was sure Dean wasn’t aware he was wearing now.

While his heart felt the aching pull, Sam wasn’t suicidal enough to remind Dean he wasn’t the only one dressed like that.

Feeling a flush heat his cheeks as an idea formed in his head, Sam bit his lip thoughtfully before deciding screw it and quickly leaning forward before he had a chance to back out.

To hell with the added guilt of being aroused when Dean was so distressed. He’d deal with that later- right now he had a male model in a skin tight leather outfit to cheer up.

“You make the hottest kitty in the room by the way. Won’t you dance with me?”


End file.
